A number of devices have been developed over the years for holding saber saw blades to reciprocating mechanisms of saber saws. Currently, the simplest way to do this is to use a set screw carried by the reciprocating part so that the screw can bear against the blade and hold it in a fixed position in a slot of the reciprocating part. The disadvantage of this is that the screw can come loose by constant vibration due to the reciprocatory motion of the blade so that a sawing operating must be interrupted until the screw is again tightened.
Other blade holders used for this purpose have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,750,283; 3,795,980; 3,823,473; 3,927,893 and 4,020,555. For the most part, the holders of these patents relate to a specific type of blade, one in which one or more holes are drilled through the blade near the rear end thereof for receiving conical detents, balls or the like carried by the holder.
It has become apparent that the construction of the blade is important and that, in some cases, it is desirable that the blade not be drilled or punched so as to maintain a relatively high structural integrity. This would suggest that a recess be placed in the blade only at a side marginal edge thereof. Thus, a need has arisen for an improved holder for a blade having a side marginal edge notch.